Outlandish
by Ranguvar27
Summary: This idea grew from a small sentence in my last fic. Stayne is extremely..intrigued when he hears Alannah speaking Outlandish. Short little one shot.


Outlandish

_**Author's Note-This idea grew from a sentence in my last fic-Stayne is clearly um…intrigued when Alannah speaks Outlandish.**_

Stayne had heard many different accents in his life. His father had a deep, rich voice that suited his tall stature quite nicely. When his father spoke, everyone listened. His mother, on the other hand had a deceptively soft voice that could become shrill with anger and indignity at the slightest provocation. He had often noticed that his mother and Iracebeth had a great deal in common. His accent fell somewhere in the middle. He had the deceptive softness of his mother, combined with the persuasiveness of his father.

The accents of the citizens of Underland were as varied as the citizens themselves. From Thackery's thick Scottish brogue to Tarrant's clipped British, they flowed around the lands. Of course, there were a few Underlanders-such as Tarrant and Alannah-who were also fluent in that strange language known as Outlandish.

Outlandish caused a person's accent to change completely, often without the person realizing it. Tarrant's Outlandish accent was a harsh Scots burr, much more different than his normal accent. The first time Stayne heard it, he was a bit confused, but he eventually became slightly bored with it, especially since Tarrant seemed to save all his vitriol for when he spoke Outlandish.

Stayne still remembered the first time he had realized Alannah was fluent in Outlandish, and the rather interesting effect it had on him…

_Alannah stood in the main hall of Marmoreal, gazing in silent thought at the tapestries that adorned the walls. Stayne stood and watched her, content to let her be alone for just a few more moments. He decided she had been alone long enough, and started towards her. He suddenly stopped, narrowing his eye. One of his soldiers had approached her, a familiar look in his eyes. 'Probably another soldier offering himself to her. I really must put an end to this.' _

_He started forward, only to be halted by the sight of Alannah slapping the soldier for all she was worth. Stayne goggled in surprise. Alannah was glaring at the soldier, her eyes red. She began to scold the soldier, her normally soft voice deepening to a dark Irish brogue. _

"_I do believe tha' I have made me position on this matter perfectly clear. I have told ye more than once tha' me heart belongs to Ilosivic. But since ye cannae seem tae understand me when I speak in one language, mayhap ye'll understand it in another. Ye'd be advised tae quit attemptin' to coort me. It cannae end well."_

_Stayne had gulped, shivering in desire. Alannah's accent was so…intriguing. He had decided then and there that he would give anything to hear it again._

Stayne lay on the couch, listening as Alannah began to teach Katarina the finer points of Outlandish. He clenched his fists, trying his level best to not show how affected he was by Alannah's accent. He settled instead on attempting to focus on Katarina's accent. Hers was nearly the same as her normal speaking voice, but with the hints of an Irish lilt.

"Mamma how's this? Am I speakin' Outlandish now?" Katarina asked, trying to make her voice as dark in tone as her mommas. Alannah laughed, replying in her dark brogue.

"Ye are doin just marvelous, child. But ye don' have tae try and copy me accent, ye know. The Outlandish accent is diff'rent fer ever person. Ye'll find yer own accent in time. Jest be patient."

Katarina frowned. "OK. What accent does Daddy have?"

Alannah grinned wickedly. "Yer Daddy cannae speak Outlandish. If he wants me to teach him, I'd be glad tae o'course. Ilosivic, would ye like tae learn Outlandish?"

Stayne gulped, stammering quickly. "Uhhh…Umm…N...No. Th…that's alright. I…don't really have a great desire to learn it." He winced as Alannah smirked at him.

"Suit yerself. Now, little one… the second lesson..."

Stayne clenched and unclenched his fists. He had given up on focusing on Katarina's accent. Alannah's voice had pierced his thoughts, and he was slowly becoming aroused. He glanced over at Katarina, and smiled in relief. She had fallen asleep. He stood up from the couch, advancing on Alannah.

Alannah started to pick Katarina up, only to be grabbed around the waist by Stayne. He spun her around, a predatory gleam in his eye. She giggled, and then gasped as he kissed her deeply. He moved his lips to her neck, kissing her passionately. Alannah felt her knees go weak, and she moaned.

"Oh...My…"

Stayne moved up to her ear, slowly licking the rim. "Alannah, do you have any idea what your Outlandish does to me?" he growled.

Alannah's eyes widened in understanding, and she grinned wickedly. "Why no, I have no idea what me accent does tae ye. But I'm guessin' from the rather…passionate way ye're kissin' me, tha' ye find it a bit…stimulatin'?"

Stayne moaned. "Very stimulating. Now, why don't you go put Katarina to bed, then I can show you just how stimulated I am."

Alannah giggled. "I'd be delighted, Me Lord."


End file.
